one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ARIA vs Gizmo
Will Killer Instinct's robotic director ARIA (nominated by John1Thousand) be able to crush DC Comics mischievous scavenger dwarf Gizmo? (nominated by Bloodstarz22) Find out in Match 4 of Round One of The Outsiders Tournament!! Shoutout to MP999 and John1Thousand for the awesome thumbnails!!! For the Tournament's Roster, click here!! For the Tournament's Interlude, click here!! (My friend and fellow Fanon-user John1Thousand is hosting his own One Minute Melee Tournament!! click here! The Interlude 'Of all the beings my underlings could recommend for me... A shadowy figure sighed in exasperation as it gazed at one of the many monitors surrounding it. It played footage of a small dwarf man holding a harpoon gun and wading through a swamp. 'This is the best #7 could get me?!' The figure almost smashed the monitor had a massive swamp creature not burst out from behind the dwarf man. The figure stopped itself and now gazed at the monitor with interest. 'Now THAT... Is what I'm talking about.' The figure pressed a button on a nearby panel and a blue wormhole appeared above the swamp creature and the dwarf man, sucking both beings in before vanishing from existence. In a desolate warehouse stacked full of crates, a blue wormhole suddenly appeared and spilled out the dwarf man from the swamp. Gizmo face-planted onto the hard floor, lying there for a few moments in dead silence. He lifted his face from the floor and shook it comically, waving off dirt and grime. 'What the hell was that?!' Gizmo wondered aloud, his voice echoing throughout the warehouse. He picked up his flaming harpoon gun from the floor and hosted it over his shoulders. 'What is this place?' Gizmo looked all around him. His eyes saw something shiny and they beamed up and excitement. He ran to a nearby crate and opened it. The scavenger dwarf searched around the box and eventually his hands made contact with something. He pulled up and in his hands was a tesla coil. Gizmo stared at it in awe. He then began looking all throughout the warehouse for more goodies, opening crates and boxes in his search for valuable scrap. He pried open a box and pulled out a rocket launcher and hefted it in his palms. 'Perfect!!' Gizmo happily exclaimed and was about to search for more goodies when suddenly another blue wormhole suddenly emerged in the middle of the warehouse. ARIA, Ultratech's robotic director, was spilled out though not as roughly as the scavenger dwarf. 'What is the meaning of this?!' The robot spoke with irritation. ARIA gazed all around her and her eyes saw a small man trying to sneak away. 'YOU!!' Her domineering voice stopped Gizmo dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around and saw the robotic director glaring at him. That thing could worth a lot of scrap. He pondered. 'Tell me... Did you do this?' ARIA asked the dwarf. Gizmo whipped out the rocket launcher he had scavenged just few moments ago and aimed it at her in response. 'I don't know what you're talking about, but you'll be perfect for scrap metal!!' Gizmo boldly stated. ARIA raised an eyebrow and summoned some smaller hover drones to come to her aid. 'Fine then. DIE.' ARIA declared then unfolded her arm-blades. 'Huh. I don't even have to command them to fight.' The shadowy figure nodded at the sight of the two fighters about to engage. The Melee (60 seconds) Gizmo attacked first by firing his rocket launcher several times at ARIA. She easily evades the rockets which explode somewhere behind her, sending crates and splinters into the air. ARIA attaches the Blade Drone onto her arm and charged forward to meet her opponent. Gizmo did the exact opposite, running away and dropping his rocket launcher behind him. 'Fool.' ARIA stated as she swung her arm blade in a downwards arc. Gizmo's instincts kicked in and he lunged forward to avoid becoming a shish-kebab. He turned around, wielding his flaming harpoon gun and shooting it at the robotic director. His jaw dropped when ARIA swatted the harpoon out of the air with her arm blade. 'Eek!' Gizmo dropped his weapon and jumped to the side as ARIA's Bass Drone fired a sonic blast. He looked around him and saw an open crate to which he scrambled towards to. Gizmo peered inside and found an empty gun handle with wires. 'Where are you?!' ARIA shouted, making the scavenger dwarf panic in his thinking. A lightbulb lit up above his head and Gizmo pulled out the tesla coil he found earlier and then attached it to the empty gun handle. (50 seconds) ARIA heard some noise nearby and she hovered over to the source of it. She found Gizmo hunched down with his back turned and raised her arm blade. 'DIE.' ARIA declared and raised her arm blade to strike when Gizmo turned around with a brand new weapon in hand. 'Nah.' Gizmo replied back and shot out electricity at his opponent. His new weapon, a improvised tesla gun, proved effective as it seemed to affect ARIA who was halted mid-strike. Taking the opportunity to attack. He jumped onto the robot's head and began smacking it with the butt of his tesla gun. ARIA shook off the electricity and swatted the dwarf away into a nearby group of crates. Gizmo recovered mid-air and instead landed at the top of the crates. He aimed his tesla weapon once again and opened fire on ARIA. The robotic director unequipped her Blade Drone and attached her Boost Drone which enabled her access to a pair of metallic wings. She floated above the first electrical arc and shot a shotgun blast at Gizmo in response. (40 seconds) Gizmo ducked to avoid getting peppered by the shotgun shells. He aimed again and blasted more electricity at ARIA who flew to the right in order to evade it. Gizmo pulled the trigger of his weapon again, expecting it to shoot out more lightning. Only for it to explode in his hands, catching him off-guard long enough for ARIA fly in and grab him into the air. She let go and uppercutted Gizmo then followed up with a couple of mid-air spin kicks and then clasped her hands together to smack Gizmo down onto the stack of crates he previously was on. Gizmo crash-landed through several of the crates, splintering him from multiple angles. ARIA landed next to the stack of crates and detached her Boost Drone in favour of her Bass Drone. She charged up a sonic blast from her chest cannon and pointed it at the crates direction. Unleashing her sonic blast, the crates were sent flying and tumbling away as they broke apart into splinters. Amidst what was left of the wooden crates, a metal handle was sticking out. Believing it to be her opponent, ARIA headed over to it and stomped down, crushing the handle and any wood underneath her metal feet. (30 seconds) 'Fool. How could you think something as meek and small as you could defeat the pinnacle of evolution.' ARIA taunted at the crushed remains beneath her. She'd eat those words as she was suddenly sent flying forward by something. ARIA's face met a stone wall as did the rest of her body, creating cracks and forming a small crater. ARIA pushed off the wall using her hands and turned around to see who'd done the deed of attacking her. It was none other than Gizmo, covered from head to toe in some sort of Power Armour. Sketched in the side of his helmet were the letters and numbers: T-60 MODEL. US ARMY. 'How you like me now huh?' Gizmo taunted back then charged forward with a sledgehammer in his hands. ARIA re-equipped her arm blade and also charged forward, pulling back her arm blade for a jab as Gizmo dragged then swung his hammer in an upwards arc. The two weapons clashed, both fighters glaring at each other with renewed hatred and with the goal of annihilating the other to oblivion. Gizmo broke off first and swung his sledgehammer from the right. ARIA blocked the attack but was pushed back when Gizmo hopped up and drop-kicked her. (20 seconds) ARIA stomped the ground in anger then equipped the Bass Drone once again. She charged up a sonic blast, however she didn't stand idle as she charged forward with her arm blade. Gizmo dropped the sledgehammer and whipped out two Power Fists, one in each hand, then used them to intercept ARIA's arm blade. ARIA impatiently kneed the dwarf in the face then followed up with a shotgun blast to the face, cracking Gizmo's helmet as he staggered back from the counterattack. Gizmo took off his helmet quickly then smacked his Power Fists together before lunging at his opponent. ARIA waited for Gizmo to close the distance between them. Just as Gizmo's fists would make contact with ARIA, she swung her leg upwards, leaving behind a trio of grenades which exploded as it rose into the air. Gizmo was sent flying back from the explosive attack, crashing into another stack of crates. ARIA didn't wait a moment as she charged forward and hoped to finish her opponent off before he could emerge with another new and bizarre weapon in hand. As she neared the crates, Gizmo jumped out at her and unleashed a barrage of punches from his Power Fists before uppercutting ARIA high into the air. (10 seconds) Gizmo dropped his Power Fists and whipped out a quad-barreled missile launcher. 'Time for a party trick!' He happily exclaimed as he pulled the trigger to release a volley of missiles at his airborne target. 'ENOUGH.' ARIA growled and she attached all of her drones onto her body. With the sonic blast still charging up, ARIA recovered mid-air and propelled herself forward with her metallic wings. 'EVOLVE OR DIE.' ARIA evaded the missiles much to the surprise of Gizmo. 'Oh shi-' He couldn't finish his sentence as he was suddenly grabbed by his collar and ascended into the air. ARIA tossed Gizmo even further into the air and riddled him with a whole wave of shotgun blasts which dented his Power Armour. As he descended, ARIA grabbed ahold of him again and, using her arm blade, tore off the upper chest piece of the armour. 'YOU'VE MADE YOUR CHOICE.' ARIA told him before letting him go then unleashing he sonic blast. The powerful attack sent Gizmo flying straight out of the windows of the warehouse and face plant onto the hard pavement. KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview ARIA landed and detached her drones which simply vanished in a dim blue flash. 'Pathetic. A clever one, but pathetic.' She stated as she looked out the broken windows at her knocked out opponent. 'Now...' ARIA stepped out the doors of the warehouse and outside into the night. Just past some trees was a nearby city with bright lights protruding from it. 'What is this place?' She gazed back inside the warehouse, her AI trying to contemplate all of the materials and and salvage that could be found inside. 'No. Such primitive weapons are a waste of my time.' ARIA said in irritation before trudging away from the warehouse and past her downed opponent. As the robotic director walked away from the battle-tested warehouse, she turned her head to face the nearby city and all of it's shining glory. 'Perhaps I can find answers there. If the Humans know their place then they should be smart enough to know not to attack something of a higher calling.' ARIA stated then walked into the nearby forest leading into the city with a new objective in mind: To find whoever sent her here and destroy them mercilessly. In an abandoned hotel, a blue wormhole emerged inside one of the many rooms up in the 7th floor. A black suited man was spilled out and he stumbled and fell onto a couch. 'What the hell...?' He looked around and saw that he was inside a dark room only brightened by the moonlight from the night sky. 'Where am I?' He wondered aloud then covered his eyes to avoid being blinded by a bright light. The light faded and the man uncovered his eyes to see a whole array of weapons ranging from handguns to assault rifles to grenades right lying on the floor in front of him. 'Well... At least I'll be armed.' He said with a nod of his head, picking up a .45 Auto Pistol and tucking it into his suit's inner pocket. He was examining an M4A1 Assault Rifle when suddenly he heard a THUMP from another room. He rushed to the door and opened it, sticking his head out and peering left and right for any enemies. Just down the dimly lit hall was another man though he was suited up in black and orange armour with an MP7 in hand. The newcomer stood up and looked up right at the first man. 'To hell with all of this. This is crazy...' The first man spoke before re-entering his room. The Result This melee's winner is... ARIA!!! (Plays -execute, Killer Instinct Season 2 OST, ARIA's Theme) ARIA hovers slightly into the air with her metallic wings and crosses her arms in an X before waving them out to the camera. The Voting ARIA: 20 Votes Gizmo: 15 Votes ARIA advances to Round Two!!! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Villain vs Villain' themed One Minute Melee's Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees